The Face Paint'nimal Gang/Tropes
The Face Paint'nimal Gang is an American animated series aired on Cartoon Network. This page shows the tropes. Tropes *'Actor Allusion:' (reserved for Green) *'Annoying Younger Sister:' It happens with Kerygan to her brother. *'Berserk Button:' **Don't you ever beat up a peacock in front of Jade/The Peacock Queen. Both Champ and Rufus learned that the hard way. **Tear with Abigail Tear being insulted or beaten up ** *'Cry Cute:' Abigail Tear. **Kerygan *'Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover:' Rex *'Dumbass Has a Point:' Champ *'Dumb, but Diligent': Despite his stupidity, Champ is really good at helping solve problems, especially standing up for Anna and Abigail. And yes, Champ is smarter than Billy and Ed combined. An another example is that in an episode, Champ solved a simple math problem without any problems. *'Fragile Flower:' Like Cry Cute, Abigail Tear. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' Like other Cartoon Network shows, this show has several hidden adult jokes: **In one episode, after stubbing his toe, Mickey accidentally yells the f-bomb. Luckily, it was censored. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Fifi. Despite the fact she is grumpy and dark-minded, she has a really warm heart and deeply care for her friends. *'Mismatched Eyes:' Fifi and Kerygan as their two eye colors are different. *'Official Couple:' Luck and Fifi. *'The Ditz:' and Kerygan Trivia *'Author Existence Failure:' Chris Reccardi, one of the creators of The Face Paint'nimal Gang, passed away on May 2nd, 2019, about a month before the movie premiered. *'Art Shift:' The series doesn't use Recarrdi and Naylor's usual art style they used in their drawings. *'Animation Bump:' The animation for the film adaption was provided by Digital eMation (in contrast to the series). It went back to Rough Draft for the special however. *'Channel Hop: 'to the special on HBO Max *(reserved for GreenGrass) *'Revival': movie and TFPG Forever with possibility of reviving the series *'What Could Have Been:' The pilot premiered on Disney Channel in 2001 in an attempt to be green-lit. However, it was proven to be a failure for Disney Channel, but it was successful for Cartoon Network, so it was green-lit on that channel instead, premiering on 2004. **The first season was originally planned to have a Holiday 2003 release date, but due to scheduling conflicts and decision to improve some stuff, they moved it to Summer 2004 release. **The first season originally planned to have Face Paints, but the creators decided that they would be better off if introduced in the season season. **(reserved for GreenGrass) YMMV *'Broken Base:' Some The Face Paint'nimal Gang fans did not like the fact that some episodes focused more on Face Paints and Tears than the animals ever since the second season. *'Base-Breaking Character:' **Fifi ** *'Crack Pairing:' **Luck/Jade. Yep, it exists. **Fifi/Champ. *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Fifi ended up becoming the most popular character in the show's fanbase. **Kerygan **Jade *Face Paint'nimal Gang a meme? *'Friendly Fandom:' **Fans of TFPG enjoyed The Arachnid Friends and vice-versa, therefore, getting along with each other very well. **Adventures of Billy and Mandy **Fans of The Life and Times of Juniper Lee get along really good with the fans of The Face Paint'nimal Gang. **TToTP **Terrestrials *'Ho Yay Shipping:' Jade/Kerygan * Funny * Nightmare Fuel * Heartwarming * Tear-Jerker * Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas